


Quickie in an alley

by happygowriting



Category: Endings Beginnings (2019)
Genre: Alley Sex, F x M Smut, F/M, Frank (Endings Beginnings) - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Something short and dirty
Relationships: Frank (Endings Beginnings)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Quickie in an alley

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr so long ago. It's short but nice.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

He watches you from across the bar, subtle yet you know his eyes are on you. When your eyes meet his flick to the doors, eyebrow raised in question and without even a second thought you’re making your way towards the exit and he follows seconds later. Back slammed against the wall outside, his hands explore your body, lips kissing yours hard and bruises. Yanking your panties aside he feels how wet you are and he growls as he frees himself and shoves into you. It’s dirty. It’s fast. The entire street hears you moan out as you cum. It’s a night you won’t forget.


End file.
